ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1212
I'll Take Care of Him is Round 1212 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Mashiba Kumi Summary Iimura Mari wants to discuss boxing with Ippo, but Kumi doesn't want her to. Kumi believes that Ippo is doing his best to forget about boxing, and she doesn't want Mari to start trying to lure him back with that kind of talk. Mari disagrees with her, believing that even if Ippo wanted to forget it (about boxing), it's not like he ever could, and there is no reason for him to force it. Kumi mention Mari needs to think how Ippo must feel, but Mari counters with is that what Ippo wants or what Kumi wants. Mari thinks Ippo has already considered all the issues and made up his mind about it. She is not trying to change Ippo's mind about retiring, but if he's just injured, then it is natural for Ippo to take some time off in order to heal. Mari knows there is no reason for Ippo to forget about something he dedicated himself to for so long, and that he should be proud of it. Mari questions if Kumi just feel sorry for Ippo that he had to leave the ring because he may be punch drunk. She then asked Ippo about his current condition, and Ippo says he had headache which scares Kumi, but Ippo think it is because of a cold. Mari then asked Kumi if she realizes what she might be getting into by being with him since she is a nurse. Kumi mentions that if anything happens, she is prepared to take care of Ippo. But she is glad that Ippo stopped before it came to that, since it would be too much for her to take of both of them (referring to Ippo and her brother). Mari realized that Kumi was worried that she would have look after more than one badly injured person. Mari apologizes to Kumi, and says she won't mention boxing at all. Ippo then brings the subject back to boxing again, making Kumi shocked. Mari comforts Kumi, and wonders how dense Ippo can be since Kumi was talking about looking after him long term, basically admitting that she wants to get married. She thinks Ippo really is useless outside of boxing. Kumi asks Mari what she think about Ippo, and she says she loves him, but as a Pro Boxer. Mari feels sorry for Kumi, and wouldn't want to compete against her (for now.) Ippo wonders what Kumi and Mari were discussing, but Kumi mentions just a little girl talk, where it's a secret. Ippo mentions his mom was going to make dinner tonight, and it will probably be done by the time they return. Along the way home, Ippo thinks he loves Kumi, and wonder if he can tell her how he feels since he thinks she's kind of oblivious about it. Kumi is wondering the same thing about Ippo. She think if it were to happen, it would be amazing, and Ippo think it would be terrifying. They both know it would change their relationship in an instant. Ippo decides not to say it since things are fine as they are. When they return to the house, they discover Nanako there. Nanako apparently helped Ippo's mom make tonight's dinner. Nanako mentions she dropped by to visit and she saw Ippo's mom slaving away in the kitchen trying to cook up this big dinner because "some dumb girl dragged her son away, probably helping him work up a huge appetite." So she decided to stay and help out. She mentions that ever since Itagaki quit working there, she hasn't heard anything about Ippo because everyone (but Kumi according to Nanoka) has been trying hard to give Ippo some space. So Nanako decided to show up in person. Kumi mentions that she wouldn't call what Ippo and her are doing as "going out", she is just trying to fill the empty gaps of his day now that he's not boxing. Kumi and Nanako get into a small fight, and precede to pull each other cheeks. Nanako decided to do the same with Ippo, and wondered if there is anywhere Ippo wanted to go or see. The only thing Ippo wanted to do is help people. He wants the family business to be a success, but since so many people have supported him for so long, he wants to give something back somehow. After hearing that, Nanako mentions "So I really wish you would have become the World champion." Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 121